


restless

by bluebubblewrap



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Super Fluffy omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebubblewrap/pseuds/bluebubblewrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiago gets a little worried about David being outside all night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	restless

**Author's Note:**

> s/o to cookiesforme for reading this for me :D

David sat out on the porch, staring out into the cityscape. The wind hit his face with a chill. The sky was pitch black dark, but the ground was lined with hundred of buildings, short and tall and glowing with light. Cars zipped by across the streets, and looked so tiny from where he was sitting. As much action that was going on, the city was relatively quiet. He held his legs in his arms with his chin on his knees, thinking.  

David had been outside for hours and hours, but he didn't feel the least bit tired. He probably would have sat there for longer, if the sliding door hadn't open behind him. He heard the sound of feet come up next to him.

"You know, it's 2 in the morning," Thiago stated, sitting down next to the other.  

"Yeah?" David responded, not breaking his gaze. 

"Mhm, why are you out here? It's cold," Thiago asked. 

"I can't sleep," David said.

"Obviously," Thiago muttered, and stood up, reaching his hand out. David took it, and together they walked back inside. 

It was bright and warm, unlike outside. Thiago closed the door and said "I don't want you catching a cold."

"Okay _captain,_ " David teased and laid down onto the bed. Thiago rolled his eyes and sat next to him. He looked down at the other, David finally looking up at him. His eyes looked tired and stressed, but still had a small light to them. It made a small feeling of fuzziness overtake Thiago, but tried his best not to show it. Oh, he was in deep.

David scooted a bit closer, laying his head on Thiago's chest and closed his eyes. They both felt comfortable like this, their breathing matched. Thiago ran his fingers through the other's curly hair, earning a sigh. He felt David relax against him, so he continued doing the motion. He did until he too started getting drowsy. It was silent, but a comfortable sort of silence.

"Hey, Thiago," David mumbled.

"Yeah?" Thiago asked.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. I've just been thinking about the future, you know? Who knows what it holds.." David said, still mumbling.

"It's fine, I just don't need you getting sick. And the future holds only bright things for you, David, I'm sure," responded Thiago.

David made a noise that Thiago assumed was a response. Maybe he wasn't even listening. Thiago thought it was the end of the conversation, and David had seriously passed out. The room fell quiet again.

"I love you, Thiago," David said.

Thiago's heart skipped a beat. Maybe even two. He started to feel fuzzy inside. All of a sudden, he couldn't talk. Was David sleep talking? He didn't even care. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I love you too," 

If David heard him, he didn't know. Thiago wrapped his arms around David and held him close, as if they weren't close already. He kissed the other's head, closing his eyes.

Man, Thiago really was head-over-heels for this boy.


End file.
